


A Very Passive Agressive Christmas

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Novelty soap, Passive-aggression, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Derek throws an Ugly Sweater part with Secret Santa for the whole pack.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	A Very Passive Agressive Christmas

#

Liam wore a sweater of deep blue with hot pink around the edges and snowflakes on the arms. On the front was a sequined disco ball and three polar bears in various dance positions, and lots and lots of glitter. He sat at the kitchen table wrapping the video game he got for Mason. Theo still thought it wasn't fair that the beta pulled his best friend in Secret Santa while he got stuck with someone that hated him. 

Theo pursed his lips. "You never said it was THAT kind of party," he accused.

Liam finished curling the ribbon. "What do you mean THAT kind of party? It's a Christmas party. We exchange gifts, listen to holiday music, and drink eggnog all while wearing festive sweaters."

"No one said anything about me having to wear an ugly Christmas sweater. I'm not going."

"But, you have to go!" Liam looked hurt. "Everyone has finally started to realize that you aren't as evil as you used to be. I think you're getting close to being pack and not just my boyfriend. Derek, specifically said you were invited. Scott made sure your name got put in for Secret Santa, and you spent all afternoon getting Malia's present, whatever it is. I even got you the perfect sweater for tonight!"

He pulled out a shopping bag and pulled out a red sweater. The front was covered in a white pattern of trees, snowflakes and reindeer. It took Theo a moment to realize the reindeer were mounting each other. "Gay reindeer! It's perfect!" Liam exclaimed.

Theo glared at the eyesore. "Male reindeer shed their antlers, so technically it's a lesbian reindeer sweater, and they don't have dicks so why are they mounting each other?"

Liam's eyes hardened. "Maybe they have strap on, or its images from earlier in the season before the antlers fell off. It doesn't matter. Our pack is having an ugly sweater party, so we are going and wearing ugly sweaters because that's what packs do. Now, put on the fucking fucking reindeer sweater and let's go."

Theo smirked. "Okay." He stared at Liam as he slowly pulled off his t-shirt, walked slowly towards him and every so slightly licked his lips.

"No," Liam said firmly. "You are not going to distract me with your sexiness. If you wear the sweater, and behave yourself at the party, then I can reward you when we get home."

"How about I wear the sweater and only kind of behave myself, then tonight you can spank me?"

Liam smiled, and let himself enjoy the sight of Theo's bare chest. "I'll think about it.

\---

Even Derek was wearing an awful sweater. His was red with a tree and snowflake pattern with a big green Grinch's head on the front. Each sweater was more eye searing than the last. Scott's had a tiny elf body under the collar. Stiles' even had working lights. The only one that Theo didn't find completely offensive was Peter's it was simple white cashmere with red letters reading "Ugly Christmas Sweater"

Once they arrived Liam immediately ran to Mason to give him his gift. Corey and Theo bumped fists while Mason tore into the paper. 

"What did you get Scott?" Theo asked the other chimera.

"Motorcycle gloves. Who did you get, and where's the present?"

"Malia and it's in the back of my truck. It's a little big to bring up," Theo replied.

"He's been secretive about his plans all week, then he disappears for hours today to get it," Liam complained. "I also reminded him of the thirty dollar limit, but he said it was under budget."

"It is! The only thing this present cost was time and effort, and I think it's something that she is going to love."

"Good. It would suck if you were evil, cheap and a bad gift giver," Malia said from behind him. Her sweater had Rudolph in sunglasses. Scott gave her a look. "What?"

The alpha gave an apologetic smile and handed him a wrapped gift box with a big stick on bow. Scott smiled with excitement as Theo opened the box inside he found an oversized tan colored hoodie made out of the same fuzzy material as a blanket. On top was a card that simply read Welcome to The Pack.

Theo looked up his eyes wide. "I mean it," Scott assured. "You may not be friends with everyone, but over the last few years you've proven yourself. I trust you."

Theo swallowed hard. His first instinct was to hide his emotions, keep it all behind his charming smile, but he forced himself to let some of his gratitude show, in his eyes, and scent. "Thank you, Scott," he said before locking it all down again. "Let's go outside so Malia can get her gift."

Theo lead Malia outside. Scott, Liam and Peter followed close behind. Theo opened the tailgate and pulled forward a large water-tight toolbox. "This was the only way I could think to bring it where the scent wouldn't give it away." He nodded for her to open it.

Malia gave Theo a cautious look before flicking open the latch and jumping back. She waited a moment but the only thing that escaped was an earthy scent of animal and blood. 

All the wolves reacted to the smell. Peter sneered in disgust. Liam turned green. Scott watched Malia. Her face lit up as she threw open the toolbox and looked at the dead deer. "You killed it as a wolf?"

Theo nodded. "About two hours ago. I figured anything you didn't eat tonight I could clean and butcher properly and you could eat that like a human."

"Best present ever!" She reached for the Hem of her sweater.

Scott put a hand on her shoulder. "You might want to wait until after the party to shift and eat. You'll have to stay a coyote until it digests and that would make the party a little awkward."

"Oh, yeah," she said. "After I'll eat after the party."

"Right," Peter said. "Well, before my daughter gets her fur on we have a bunch of odiferous presents from Angry Beta One to open and Angry Beta Two," he nodded at Liam. "Needs to open his Secret Santa gift." 

Malia slowly closed the lid and smiled at Theo. "Thank you. The gift is perfect." She gave a little excited bounced back inside.

Scott laughed. "I just got her a new backpack, and I have no idea how that is going to stack up to a dead deer."

Liam went straight to the tree, and took his gift from Peter. He pulled it from the gift it's bag. "Puppy training kit, everything you need to teach your dog manners," he read in confusion. "Perter, you know we were doing real gifts, not white elephant, right?"

"Yes, I know." He smiled back.

Derek and Lydia began handing out small identically wrapped gifts to everyone. "Jackson sent gifts for everyone," Lydia explained. 

"Did he just get us all the exact same thing?" Stiles eyed the packages skeptically.

"They all smell different," Scott said as he tore open the paper and found a bar of soap. "Soap for no ragerts: smells like a bad tattoo," he read. "My tattoo isn't bad."

"No, it is bad, Scotty," said Stiles. He opened his present, showed a bar of soap labeled 'Frienemies' and shrugged. "Accurate."

"So's mine." Malia showed a bar labeled 'Awkward Moments: Smells Like Your Entire Life'. 

Lydia held up her soap with her middle finger up across the label reading 'Soap To Prevent Selfies'. She took a selfie with a very unamused face. "I'm tagging him in that, and every selfie I post for the next five years."

"Creepy uncles." Peter laughed. "I think I'll send him a nice glitter bomb in thanks"

"I don't know if that's better or worse than my Karma soap that smells like ha ha ha," Theo 

Corey burst out laughing. "It's for stoners and it smells like pot! I love it." Mason loved his Geek soap just as much. 

Neither Melissa, the Sheriff or Argent seemed excited about their soaps labeled Okay Moms, Dad Bods and Debbie Downer. Derek stared at his Man's Man soap in confusion. "Is he hitting on me?"

"You've been quiet, Liam," Scott said. "What did he give you?"

Liam had been quite, watching Theo ad everyone opened their gifts. He startled when Scott said his name. "What? Oh, umm. Soap for the Slightly Unhinged: Smells Like Unpredictable Behavior."

Theo smiled at his boyfriend. "Jackson nailed that one, didn't he?"

Liam waited while the party began to regain it's normal rhythm. The parents talked about whatever old people talk about. Stiles, Lydia and Scott went to the soap company's website to find the right one to send back at Jackson. Malia disappeared, probably hungry for the dead deer. Mason and Corey were kissing under some fake mistletoe. 

When he was sure everyone was occupied Liam spoke to Theo, quietly so they wouldn't be headed over the music. "Those soaps weren't from Jackson," he said. It came out as an accusation.

Theo's face remained pleasantly blank. "Then who would have sent them, Littlewolf?"

"You."

"Why would you think that?" The chimera's lip went up in a small smirk.

"My soap. 'Slightly Unhinged: Smells Like Unpredictable Behavior'. Then the fine print: 'which is completely sexy until you stab someone'. Jackson would never say or imply that I'm sexy. When he was here last time he kept looking at me like I was something he scraped off his shoe, then he picked a fight just so he could paralyze me."

Theo's smirk widened to a full grin. Liam smiled back and pulled Theo into a hug. Before placing a kiss on his mouth Liam whisper, "maybe you did earn that spanking, and then some."


End file.
